Amor de vampiras
by Marga16
Summary: 7 chicos, visitan una enorme mansion, pero no saben que en ella habitan 4 chicas, ¿viviran un romance con 4 de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

En una hermosa limosina, siete chicos viajaban algo ansiosos, ya que se dirigían a una mansión donde vivirían por un largo tiempo. Al llegar, se bajaron del vehículo, uno por uno con algo de desesperación, el automóvil se fue dejándolos en la gran entrada de aquella mansión, se veía algo tétrica, un poco descuidada por fuera. Los chicos avanzaron a la entrada, mientras observaban el lugar.

-vaya este es un hermoso lugar- opino uno de los mas altos del lugar, Handy-.

-si, como será por dentro-. Dijo el chico de pelo azul llamado Sniffles-

Al llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar, se asombraron de lo enorme que era, disponía de dos puertas que al cerrarse formaban una, era elegante y estaba pintada de un color negro brillante. Trataron de llamar pero nadie les contesto, el mas alto, flippy toco una de las puertas, provocando que una de ellas se abriera.

-tal vez no les avisaron que llegaríamos-.

- tal vez tengas razón flippy- dijo aquel chico llamado splendid-.

-entremos, puede que tengan dulces-. Dijo un chico de pelo verde con reflejos amarillos, nutty.

-muy bien entremos-.

Todos entraron, y observaron el lugar, era grande, lujoso, elegante y atractivo a la vista de cualquiera. Intentaron llamar a alguien pero no consiguieron repuesta alguna.

-chicos y ¿si nos separamos?, tal ves así encontremos a alguien-. Dijo el chico de cabello rubio, Cuddles-.

-eso seria buena idea-. Mintió, flippy tenia algo de miedo, aunque fuera una ex militar, sabia que el trabajo en equipo era bastante bueno-.

Todos los chicos asintieron, tomaron sus maletas y empezaron a buscar algún rastro de vida en aquella hermosa mansión.

* * *

El veterano valiente y atractivo, recorrió cada rincón del lugar buscando a alguien que lo pudiese ayudar, observo una gran escalera, era hermosa y elegante al igual que la mansión, voltio hacia los lados y diviso una pequeña figura, que lo observaba escondida detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar. Era linda, tenia la piel pálida, tenia el cabello de un color rojo fuego, tan intenso como la pasión, sus ojos color rubí, lo observaban tan atentamente, como si el fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Aquel chico no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por aquella hermosa figura.

-hey… no tengas miedo, yo no hago nada-.

-….-ella no respondió-.

-linda, ¿podrías decirme donde encuentro a alguien que me ayude?-.

Ella lo observo por un rato mas y salió corriendo por los pasillos del lugar, el se exalto un poco y se apresuro a perseguirla, el se preguntaba porque, aquella linda chica lo evitaba de esa manera.

* * *

Aquel atractivo chico de pelo rubio caminaba por el jardín de aquel sitio, estaba algo cansado ya había recorrido bastante. El chico escucho una risas provenir de los arbustos a su izquierda, unos preciosos arbustos verdes con flores, de ellos salió una preciosa chica de pelo rosa que tenia como adorno un moño color rojo, sus preciosos ojos eran de un rosado suave, su piel delicada como la seda era pálida, tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-dime, ¿Quién eres?- en giggles apareció una gran curiosidad-.

-y-yo soy Cuddles, necesito ayuda, pues hemos venido porque viviéremos un tiempo aquí pero no hay nadie mas, que nos ayude…-.

La chica, con leve sonrojo en su cara salto del arbusto para dirigirse donde el joven abrazándolo por el cuello, el joven se estremeció ante el tacto de la hermosa mujer.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare-.

El muchacho no se dio cuenta que los ojos de la doncella se tiñeron de rojo y abriendo un poco sus labios para mostrar sus dos filosos y peligrosos colmillos blancos.

* * *

Toothy, nutty y sniffles caminaban algo aburridos por los pasillos del sitio, observaban todo tipo de artísticos cuadros que estaban colocados en las paredes algo gastadas del lugar.

-tks, si seguimos así, solo terminaremos cansados toothy-.

-si, sniffles tiene razón, yo ya quiero dulces-.

-ya cállense los dos, necesitamos buscar a alguien-.

Los muchachos algo malhumorados se silenciaron, y siguieron su camino algo fastidiados.

* * *

Handy vendaba algo calmado sus dos brazos fuertes, aquel chico tenia un cuerpo escultural pues siempre trabajaba haciendo construcciones de casas, para ello tenia que cargar muchos materiales pesados. Caminaba algo distraído con los vendajes de sus brazos, no se dio cuenta cuando choco con algo, un sillón, frunció el ceño algo molesto, miro el sillón y se sorprendió, ¡había una chica allí!, era hermosa tenia el pelo azul, parecía ser muy delicada, su piel era pálida y estaba durmiendo. El se acerco a ella y la toco, ¡estaba helada!, trato de buscar su pulso, ¡pero no tenia!

-¿que?, no puede ser, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR…-fue interrumpido la chica lo agarro fuertemente de una mano-.

-tks, que ruidoso eres, estas gritando demasiado en una casa ajena-.

El chico abrió sus ojos al notar la fuerza extrema de aquella muchacha, sus ojos eran rojos y tenia dos impresionantes colmillos-.

-ooh, noo…-.

* * *

Splendid se había sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar, estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia el, el se puso atento, cuando los pasos finalizaron, se vio a un hombre en la puerta, era alto y de cabellos azules, tenia dos mechones rubios en los costados y unos aretes de cuerno de alce, era muy extraño, parecía ser el mayordomo.

-joven, permítame cargar su equipaje-.

-c-claro, gracias-.

-usted debe ser el joven splendid ¿cierto?-.

-s-si-

-por favor sígame-.

* * *

Flippy corría todo lo que podía, tratando de alcanzar a esa pequeña criatura, pero desapareció, el empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse.

-creo que la perdí-.

Empezó a caminar cuando algo le callo encima, ¡era esa pequeña pelirroja!, trato de quitársela de encima pero fue en vano era demasiado fuerte incluso para el, Flippy cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos eran un exótico amarillo neón, la chica no se inmuto en nada, la joven descendió hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo, provocando en Fliqpy un sonrojo como si quisiera competir con el cabello de la chica, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba, su respiración aceleraba, ella termino de lamerlo para después levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos, y mostrar sus filosos colmillos. Fliqpy abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a removerse como pudo, pero no pudo zafarse, la chica empezó de nuevo a descender hacia su cuello.

-¡N-no, no espera, mierda!


	2. Presentación

El chico se removía con todo lo que podía para zafarse de la pelirroja, la chica estaba cada vez mas cerca de su cuello, se podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello, Fliqpy contrajo su rostro al sentir el dolor punzante que a la vez hacia que se sintiera bien, la chica adsorbía la sangre gustosamente, el chico dejo de removerse, quedando sin fuerza alguna, al separarse dejando un hilo de saliva disuelta con sangre lo miro de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquel chico era en verdad atractivo, y mas ahora, se veía tan tierno, sonrojado mirándola sin fuerzas.

-Tu sangre es tan dulce y deliciosa- finalizo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa tierna e inocente, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven peli verde, la acaricio suavemente y se acerco a el depositando un tierno beso. El chico solo cerro sus ojos, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, el se desmayo.

* * *

Cuddles grito de dolor al sentir los colmillos de la chica clavarse en su cuello, el chico sentía el dolor horriblemente, ya que se movía desesperado, Giggles lo apoyo contra la pared de la mansión para que se dejara de mover, el chico seguía moviéndose desesperadamente, sentía dolor pero a la vez sentía demasiado bien.

-podrías dejar de moverte, si te sigues moviendo te dolerá más-.

-¡no! ¡Suéltame!-.

El chico cada vez se sentía mas débil, sus parpados se sentían mas pesados y poco a poco se cerraban, el dejo de luchar, para luego ya no sentir nada y desmayarse.

* * *

Toothy, Nutty y Sniffles estaban caminando algo desesperados al notar que llevaban bastante tiempo buscando a alguien y no encontrar a nadie.

-Toothy ¿no crees que deberíamos ya detenernos?-

-no, siga…- se detuvo al ver una joven hermosa de pelo blanco, tez blanca y pálida, algo alta y de ojos lilas, tenia un hermoso vestido blanco con una boina blanca, los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos al notar su belleza, la chica esbozo una sonrisa hermosa para luego llevar su mano a su boca y soplar un homo de color morado claro y que este llegara alas narices de los chicos y caer desmayados al piso.

-esto será divertido- y con esas palabras se dirigió hacia los tres chicos, esbozando la misma hermosa sonrisa-.

* * *

Petunia miraba furiosa a Handy, por haberla despertado de su descanso, la chica lo inmovilizo en el sofá, el chico a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo librarse, la chica se dirigió a su cuello, cuando iba a clavar sus colmillos se detuvo, volvió a mirar al chico que tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando el fuerte dolor, ella sonrió algo divertida, para luego soplar en su rostro, hechizándolo del alguna manera, para que callera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Splendid caminaba junto con el mayordomo, el chicho miraba algo desconfiado al hombre de mechones rubios, ya que nunca había sentido tal extraña sensación en una persona, se detuvieron en una puerta, el hombre le indico que esa era su habitación y que luego de desempacar sus cosas se dirigiese a la habitación de reuniones donde se encontraría con las dueñas de la casa, el joven se sorprendió, ¿los dueños son mujeres?, bueno para el no estaba mal, era bastante interesante en verdad le agradaba la idea, para Splendid a veces los hombres eran muy molestos. Con su leve sonrisa prosiguió a entrar a su habitación para desempacar.

* * *

El ex militar al abrir sus ojos se encontró en una gran habitación, parecía un salón muy elegante, empezó a reacomodarse en su asiento para observar el lugar, al ver mas allá se encontró con cuatro mujeres, cada una muy diferente, sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes, por supuesto fliqpy quedo bastante cansado como para volver. Al observar cada una de las chicas se encontró con la pelirroja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un leve sonrojo se noto en su cara, se removió algo molesto en su asiento, esta acción llamo la atención de ellas, viéndolo con algo de interés sonrieron, se sintió algo incomodo con sus miradas, la pelirroja seguía con su sonrisa tímida e inocente, _ella era tan linda_, pensaba aquel chico. Sintió que sus otro compañeros empezaron a despertarse, uno por uno, algunos se despertaban exaltados, respirando desesperadamente y otros tranquilamente.

-por fin despertaron- espeto Giggles-.

Cuddles la miro con algo de desconfianza pero a la vez con un rubor en sus mejillas. Todos voltearon a la gran puerta que se abrió suavemente, revelando a un apuesto chico, Splendid, entro algo vacilante y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-L-lo ciento, es que me perdí, ¿llegue tarde?- todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, ¿el no fue mordido o atacado?, esa era la pregunta que algunos se hacían, el chico caminaba algo nerviosamente por el lugar hasta llegar a su asiento, Giggles y Lammy lo miraban divertido, con una mirada picara en sus ojos, Petunia no dejaba de ver a Handy y ni decir de Flaky toda su atención era en aquel lindo veterano, Flippy miraba atentamente a Flaky y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran mas rojas aun al acordarse de lo sucedido, Handy miraba algo asustado a Petunia pero a la ves le atraía, algo en ella lo atraía de cierto modo.

-¿bueno ya estamos todos reunidos aquí?- Petunia, la mayor de todas, hablo-.

-supongo que si Petu-.

-bueno-aclaro un poco su garganta para luego mirarlos, sonrió levemente al observar las miradas aterradas de los chicos- ya que ustedes han sido transferidos al colegio cercano, van a permanecer aquí durante un buen tiempo, el padre del chico "cabeza de limoncito" dijo que estarían aquí hasta comenzar sus estudio en la universidad, que también es bastante cerca de aquí-.

Flippy se molesto al escuchar su nuevo apodo, los demás se rieron para sus adentros al escuchar tal cosa, pues estaban muy nerviosos para decir palabra alguna.

-puesto a que permanecerán aquí bastante tiempo, tendrán que adaptarse a nuestras costumbres y reglas, ustedes han sido transferidos a un instituto nocturno, pues ya vieron que no somos simples mortales, tendrán que mantenerse en forma y comer sano- hiso una pausa para reírse levemente- ya que es mentira que vamos a abstenernos a no morderlos-.

Las chicas rieron levemente y los chicos tragaron saliva algo nerviosos, ellas eran hermosas, de eso no se dudaba pero tenían un aire peligroso.

-como decía-prosiguió la mayor, Petunia- nos presentaremos simples mortales, yo soy la mayor, Petunia, ella es la segunda, Lammy-Lammy los miro con una mirada picara y les guiño un ojo- ella es la tercera, Giggles y por ultimo la menor Flaky- Flaky se escondió detrás de Giggles, después de todo aquella pequeña era muy tímida-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, se suponía que ellos también tenían que presentarse, Splendid, como siempre, el mas valiente de todos, se puso de pie, y aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de las chicas.

-no entiendo sobre mordernos…-después de todo Splendid no fue atacado, las chicas lo miraron algo sorprendidas y luego sonrieron- pero voy a presentar a mis amigos y a mi- aclaro su garganta nuevamente- yo soy Splendid, el es Flippy- dijo señalando al ex militar- el es Cuddles- señalo al rubio- el es Toothy- señalo al peli morado que lo miraba algo enojado- el es Sniffles –señalo al chico de pelo celeste con gafas- el es Nutty- señalo al divertido chico lleno de golosinas, Lammy lo miro algo asqueada,- y para finalizar el es Handy- señalo al chico de brazos vendados y prosiguió a sentarse en su asiento-.

Hubo un silencio de cinco minutos en el gran salón, Petunia de nuevo rompió el silencio y hablo.

-bueno espero que se puedan adaptar, vuelvan a sus habitaciones- hiso unas señas a Lumpy que apareció de la nada- Lumpy, el mayordomo de la casa les enseñara sus respectivos cuartos, desempaquen, descansen, y a las siete en punto los quiero aquí con su uniforme bien presentables para disponernos a dirigirnos a la institución- finalizo dándole un mirada a Handy y luego desaparecer del lugar junto con las demás chicas-.

- esto va a ser… como un infierno- entrecortadamente hablo algo nervioso Sniffles-.

* * *

**_ HTF:_ lo se D: dio risa no me culpes u.u.**

**_abby:_ gracias:3, y solo lo mordera MUCHAS VECES O.O jdhdjskf y quien sabe talves a el le guste ;3**

**_Kuro-Neko-Angel:_ gracias! si no pudo hacer mucho D:! espero que te guste este capitulo tambien;3!**

**SE PREGUNTAN SI HABRA DRAMA Y TODO ESO? CLARO QUE SI! CELOS, DRAMA, VIOLACIONES! e.e talves...**

**hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	3. ¿celos?

**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

Flippy estaba relajándose en la bañera personal, con una esponja trataba de quitarse el resto de sangre seca de su cuello algo adolorido, al tocarse aquellas marcas, recordaba a la pequeña pelirroja, un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, podría estar loco, pero parecía gustarle lo que ella ó sus ojos y se hundió en la bañera, quería despejar todo rastro de problemas y pensamientos. varios segundos después, alguien lo tomo del cuello suavemente pero lo suficiente para que el se exaltara nervioso y tragase un poco de agua, al sacarlo empezó a toser y respirar desesperadamente, producto a eso, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a amarillo neón, dejando a tras esos bellos ojos jade, Fliqpy elevo su mirada para encontrarse a esa pequeña chica de pelo rojizo, mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente y un brillo en sus ojo rojos, Fliqpy abrió sus ojos como platos al recordarse lo que paso.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-.

La chica no respondió, solo fue acercándose mas a el, sin importar que el estaba desnudo en su bañera, el chico trato de retroceder pero la bañera le impedía desplazarse mas, y no pensaba levantarse para que lo viera de esa forma. La chica tomo su cuello con sus suaves manos, el se estremeció a su tacto, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, la chica quedo abrazada a el, respirando en su hombro.

-que desgracia la mía-maldijo por lo bajo-.

La joven empezó a lamer su cuello para luego clavar sus colmillos en su piel, el chico gimió de dolor, sentía de nuevo esa rara sensación, lo disfrutaba, de eso estaba seguro, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la sensación que ella le brindaba y de nuevo lo estaba debilitando, la joven empezó a separarse de el, dando una ultima sonrisa y desapareciendo del lugar, Fliqpy abrió sus ojos buscándola, pero se había ido, limpio su cuello y salió de la bañera, se vistió y observo las marcas, una a cada lado, suspiro algo agotado.

-¿porque solo las estupideces me las aguanto yo?-.

_- tal vez porque… ¿sales sin mi consentimiento?-_

-ya… cállate imbécil- dijo aquellas palabras con un rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

Todos los chicos esperaban en la sala de reunión, esperando a las chicas que ya se dirigían al lugar. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a las jóvenes, Petunia se dirigió hacia los chicos, reflejando aquella seriedad y madurez que tanto la caracterizaba.

-ya aquí reunidos nos dirigiremos al automóvil que nos llevara a la institución, por favor, compórtense como es debido-y así se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con el exterior. En el carro, los chicos no decían palabra alguna, pero para las chicas era algo diferente, comentaban sobre las nuevas modas, trajes, maquillajes, todo lo que puedan imaginar, pero Flaky solo permanecía callada, ella no usaba nada de esas cosas, solo ropa que protegía todas sus virtudes, era muy reservada, Flippy la observaba, sentía algún tipo de obsesión hacia ella, era extraño, Handy y los chicos solo mantenían la cabeza baja, Splendid tomaba un jugo de uva, su favorito, y leía una revista de comics.

Al llegar a la institución, observaron que en ella habitaban gente muy extraña, Handy observo a chicos mas fuertes y grandes que el, Sniffles sintió muchas miradas que lo invadían, Toothy, Nutty y Splendid solo comentaban sobre el nuevo súper héroe que habían creado en sus comics, Flippy y Cuddles observaban algo nerviosos el lugar, tenían sus sentidos al cien por ciento, las chicas desde atrás observaban a sus presas algo divertidas, comentaban sobre lo graciosos que se veían. Los chicos más populares del sitio se empezaban amontonar alrededor de Giggles y Lammy, Petunia solo siguió directamente a la clase de hogar, Flaky siguió su camino pero un chico la detuvo, volteo su mirada al extraño para encontrarse con Shifty.

-ah, eres tu- dijo algo desanimada-.

-¿esperabas a alguien más preciosa?-

-si ¿a quien?- el otro hermano intervino, Lifty.

-solo déjenme tranquila, necesito irme o llegare a clases tarde-.

Desde lejos Flippy veía la escena, dos chicos altos, no mas altos que el, pero si altos, de cabellos verdes mas oscuros, de tez pálida y sonrisa maliciosa, uno tenia un sombrero, mientras que el otro no, desde lejos parecían que eran gemelos, Flippy apretó su puño algo enfadado, y frunció el ceño molesto, de alguna forma sentía celos, pero no podía hacer nada, era un simple humano comparado con dos vampiros, bajo su mirada algo triste, no tendría alguna oportunidad con ella después de todo, solo significaba un simple alimento.

Flaky volteo su mirada para ver al veterano, lo vio algo triste, reviso su horario ignorando la pelea de los gemelos, y se dio cuenta que iban a la misma clase juntos, esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió a el, Shifty y Lifty la miraron sorprendidos, luego se miraron como si tuvieran un plan, pero no demostraban su sonrisa maliciosa, sino una mirada cómplice y algo enojada. La joven agarro la mano del peli verde, el la miro algo confundido.

-vamos, nos toca la misma clase-.

-s-si…-no lo controlaba, cada vez que la veía quedaba hipnotizado-

* * *

Petunia se dirigía hacia su clase respectiva pero alguien la detuvo, giro su rostro, su miraba detonaba furia por haberla detenido, esa mirada cambio a una de sorpresa, era el chico de cabello anaranjado y brazos vendados.

-¿que haces humano?-

-y-yo… yo quiero saber… ¿porque no me mordiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-

Ella lo miro algo confundida tras sus palabras, después demostró una sonrisa divertida.

-ooh entonces ¿querías que te mordiera no?- sonrió al ver que al chico se le prendieron las mejillas de un color rojo-.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no quise decir eso-

-ya veo… eres un chico pervertido-dijo aquellas palabras ronroneando-

Handy no tubo tiempo de decir nada, Petunia agarro su mano y lo llevo a un salón de clases que por el momento estaba vacio, ya dentro cerro la puerta con llave, agarro a Handy y lo aventó a la pared mas cercana, se apego a el, se puso de puntillas ya que ese hermoso chico era mas alto que ella, se acerco a su cuello, Handy se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en su esbelto y algo bronceado cuello, la chica empezó a lamer su piel para luego morderlo, el gimió de dolor, desgarrando un poco la pared, pero sentía algo extraño, cálido, se sentía mas relajado, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación que lo relajaba y lo debilitaba a la misma vez. Petunia separo los colmillos de su piel observando el hilo de sangre que desprendía la herida, se puso al frente de Handy, aparto su vista algo apenada.

-l-lo ciento, me deje llevar, perdóname-

El la miro algo extrañado, ¿se estaba disculpando con un humano? ¿A que venia eso?

-no te preocupes- dijo eso, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Petunia se sonrojo al verlo, en verdad para ella era uno de los hombres mas apuestos que vio en toda su vida, además, nadie nunca le había sonreído de esa manera.

* * *

Giggles y Lammy sonreían al ver a todos esos chicos a sus pies, mas sin embargo Giggles estaba algo triste, todos esos chicos no se comparaban con el rubio, ninguno tenia esos ojos azules que destellaban vida y alegría, ni esa suave piel que ella mordió y sintió, Giggles elevo su mirada, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba decidida, iría por el, quito de su camino a todos esos chicos que estorbaban su paso, y se dirigió hacia su "presa", recorrió su mirada en cada rincón del lugar para divisar al rubio hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba rodeado de chicas, su belleza atraía a todo tipo de lindas jóvenes, ella paro en seco, se acomodo y camino con la frente en alto hacia ellas, aparto de un solo a cada una hasta llegar al chico, observo que se veía algo aturdido y confundido, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa jalándolo lejos de ellas ganándose miradas de asombro y odio hacia ella, y así lo encamino por el pasillo hasta su próxima clase.

* * *

-muy bien, esta es la clase que nos toca- dijo Flaky sonriendo-.

-s-si-

-dame un momento ya regreso Flippy, voy por mi libro que se me ha olvidado-.

-vale-.

Flippy se sentó en su puesto esperando a la pelirroja, era el único que estaba en la clase pues todos los alumnos estaban mas preocupados en hablar y distraerse afuera que estar adentro calmados, el joven jugaba con un mechón de pelo, pero se dio un brinquito en su asiento al oír la puerta azotarse algo fuerte, Flippy se giro para ver a los dueños de tal acción y se sorprendió al ver a los gemelos anteriores que estaban con Flaky.

-entonces ¿tu eres el chico no?-comenzó Shifty-.

-¿de que hablas?-

-de que nos quieres quitar a nuestra chica, imbécil- continúo Lifty-

Flippy los veía algo nervioso, después de todo eran dos vampiros y se veían algo terroríficos.

-no me importa quienes sean ustedes, no tienen derecho a hablarme de esa manera- dijo eso levantándose de su asiento, tratando de intimidarlos lo cual fue en vano-.

**-**no creo que te quieras meter con nosotros nenita**-**dijeron al unísono-

-¡¿Cómo se atreven!?- sus ojos iban a cambiar cuando una chica pequeña intervino-.

-¡deténganse!- grito Flaky-todos se volvieron hacia la chica-.

-Flaky…-dijeron los tres peli verdes al mismo tiempo en un susurro-.

-no dejare que le hagan daño-se coloco al frente de Flippy elevando sus brazos en señal de protección-

-Flaky deberías de alejarte de ese humano- dijo Shifty-

-si, además que te conviene estar con nosotros-

-¡cállense!-grito la pelirroja- ustedes no me van a obligar a hacer lo que quieran además…Flippy- pauso y cerro sus ojos, suspirando, abrió sus ojos decididos, no dejaría que lo dañaran-el… el es mi novio-

* * *

**abby: siii se enamorara :3! gracias!**

**Mari: siii yo tambien espero que dure un buen tiempo :3, gracias! espero que te guste el capitulo Mari!**

**Zpye: gracias:3 y Fliqpy esta enojado u.u pero yo se que le gusta yo lo se yo lo se ;D.**

**Nathalie: OOOH SIII va a tener todooo esooo ;D, gracias:3! espero que te guste el capitulo!**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Dolor

**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.**

**Ya, ya, ya, u.u he durado lo se pero es que he tenido proyectos y tareas del cole y a casi entro a exámenes u.u sin mas disfruten:3!**

* * *

Después de haber dicho tal mentira, se sentía algo avergonzada al imaginar las cosas que estaban pensando en esos momentos, miro a los gemelos en frente de ella que la miraban con expresión sorprendida, el mayor de los gemelos empezó a reír suave para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas, su gemelo dudo un poco hacia la cordura de su hermano gemelo, pero sin importarle nada acompaño su risa.

-eres tan tonta Flaky, ¿creíste que íbamos a creer tan estúpido cuento?- dijo Shifty después de calmarse un poco, claro sin dejar de soltar alguna que otra carcajada y limpiándose una lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho-

-si, eres tan estúpida niñita- siguió Lifty-

Flaky frunció el seño mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos y se enderezaba en su lugar, en cambio Flippy solo los miraba con un poco de preocupación.

-vaya, me atraparon en mi pequeña mentira, pero eso no cambia que…-suspiro- ¡defienda a Flippy!-

-como sea cariño- dijo seductor Shifty-

-nos veremos luego, dulzura- siguió Lifty-

Cuando la pelirroja vio que los dos molestos gemelos desaparecieron del lugar, la chica no soporto más y se dejo caer en uno de los asientos que estaba más cercano.

-¡¿estas bien?!- se acerco a ella, se sentía muy preocupado al ver su cara tan cansada-

Flaky no respondió solo se mantuvo con una de sus manos apoyadas en su frente y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados productos a la preocupación que tenia, esos dos molestos chicos le harán la vida imposible, de eso estaba segura, abrió uno de sus ojos, y vio la cara de preocupación del peli verde, se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca.

-¿q-que crees que haces?- se levanto inmediatamente, haciendo que el chico se cayera de la impresión-

-yo…yo solo estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo-bajo su cabeza algo triste, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían- y… gracias por defenderme-soltó una risa pequeña y ronca- pero no era necesario-

La joven lo miraba con el seño fruncido, suspiro y agarro una de sus grandes manos, el se sorprendió y levanto su vista, la chica ayudo a levantar al peli verde que enseguida acomodo su uniforme, Flaky se sentó en su asiento al igual que Flippy, noto que todos los estudiantes empezaron a ingresar al salón, ya era hora de que la clase empezara.

* * *

Al salir de clases, Flaky se dirigía a la biblioteca, tenia dos libros que entregar antes que la hora escolar acabara, se acerco al pasillo que conectaba con la biblioteca, al final solo había una pared blanca pero del lado izquierdo estaba la puerta de la entrada hacia la biblioteca, era grande y de un color café claro, siempre estaba cerrada, por lo que había que girar el manojo para poder ingresar, dio un suspiro de cansancio y empezó a caminar, al llegar a la puerta, estaba punto de tocar el manojo cuando sintió una brisa y sin darse cuenta ya estaba pegada a la pared, noto estaba a unos centímetros lejos del suelo, miro a los lados para encontrase a los dos gemelos, uno sostenía su cuello y el otro los hombros de la chica, no dijo nada, su pánico había comenzado, estaba paralizada, no se esperaba tal suceso y ya temía lo que podría pasar.

-vaya, tendremos que castigarte dulzura- hablo el mayor-

-y sabes el castigo rojita-

Ya lo sabía, lo peor que podría pasarle a un vampiro, que lo mordieran. Acercaros sus labios al cuello de Flaky, uno a cada lado, lamiendo la piel suave y blanca de la chica, una vez ya disfrutado introdujeron sus colmillos haciendo que Flaky diera un grito pero antes de que fuera más fuerte, Shifty tapo su boca. Para los vampiros no hay nada mejor que morder a los humanos, pero cuando se trata de que a ellos los muerdan, es como quemarlos vivos, el dolor de una mordida hacia ellos es tan intensa y dolorosa, como si filosas agujas penetrasen su piel una y otra vez sin detenerse y las furiosas llamas de fuego lamieran su piel quemándola al instante, para un humano es totalmente lo contrario, sienten dolor, pero después de un tiempo ese dolor se detiene y surge algo mas soportable. Flaky gritaba, pero la mano de Shifty ahogaba esos gritos de dolor intensos, de sus ojos abundaban lágrimas, sus ojos estaban dilatados por el fuerte dolor. Una vez separados de su cuello, rieron al unísono.

-si quieres proteger a ese inútil…- dijo Shifty

-tendrás que soportar esto- siguió Lifty-

Mientras que los chicos reían, el cuerpo de la peli roja no soporto mas, sus ojos se cerraron y todo se transformo en oscuridad.

* * *

**se que esta corto D: pero subiré el otro capitulo en esta semana:3!**

**Kuro-Neko-Angel:**** hahahah siii :3 me alegro que te gustara!**

**Zpye :**** :33 es todo un masoquista uuuff pero yo se que a el le gusta yo lo se, yo lo se y eso lo veras en los siguientes capítulos ;333**

**Nagibe:**** me hace feliz que te gustara :3!**

**Mari:**** -gritando de emoción- me hace feliz que te guste! Y si Giggles necesitaba ver eso ;3!**

**Abby:**** claro que sii Abby ;3 de eso estate segura! Peor habrán obstáculos **

**IzumiHTF95:**** -grita de emoción como Flanders (los Simpson)- vos también los ves?! Si algunas partes son basadas en esa serie *w* son tan perfectos! Ya vistes los fics de ellos?! Y gracias por gustarte :3! Me hace feliz!**

**Nathalie:**** -grita de emoción- gracias por gustarte mi fic me hace feliz :3!**

**Rose Darkness In The Nightmare:**** si te gusto?! Gracias :3! Me hace feliz que te guste!**


End file.
